


[Podfic] Shiver

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cave-In, Claustrophobia, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon Cardassia, Sharing a Bed, Trapped, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: As Garak and Parmak are involved in yet another rescue operation, a freak accident forces them to share a bed, triggering repressed trauma, mutual desire and a conversation that was a long time coming.





	[Podfic] Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913675) by [Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau). 



**Title:** Shiver

 **Author:** Cân Cennau

 **Reader:** Cân Cennau

 **Rough Length:** 1 hour 18 mins

 **Format:** M4A

[Listen Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IWSkSNC6n9g2YePFxH-AkwGltkyoV83v/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
